


Welcome to the club, buddy

by Enting



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enting/pseuds/Enting
Summary: When someone asks Jon if he's straight, Jon starts to doubt.





	Welcome to the club, buddy

"Stephen, do you think I'm straight?" 

The question came somewhat out of the blue, and Stephen looked up from the magazine article on The Hobbit he was reading, surprised.

"I don't know. You've never stated otherwise." he replied. "Why are you asking me this?"

Jon sighed deeply. "I don't know either. Someone asked me the other day, and I've been thinking about it since. Can't get it out of my head."

Stephen put down the magazine, a half-smirk playing on his lips. "You think you're bi?"

"I don't know! I mean, I could be. I've never even kissed a guy before, so I can't know for sure, can I?" 

"Would you like to try?" Stephen sat up. Jon blushed slightly. "With you?"

"Of course." Stephen leaned in a little closer, a twinkle in his eye. "Come on, Jon."

Jon looked into his big brown eyes and scoffed. "Alright then." 

Stephen smiled and cupped Jon's face with his hand, both leaning in till they could feel each other's breath soft and warm on their skin. When their lips finally touched Jon thought he could hear his heart racing in his chest.

They only broke the kiss when they couldn't hold their breaths any longer. 

"And?" Stephen asked after a few moments, the smirk returning on his face. Jon blinked, still bewildered. "What?" 

"Are you bi?"

"Feel this." Jon said. He took Stephen's hand in his and gently placed it on his chest, where his heart was still galloping. Stephen's eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed. "That makes two of us then. Welcome to the club, buddy."

"Can I kiss you again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thingy. Let me know what you think!


End file.
